The Hero of Time...A Fuzzy Elf?!
by michigandarlin
Summary: Kurt gets Zelda for his 'birthday' but soon gets bored with staying outside of the screen. With a little help from the professor, the Danger Room becomes a much more interesting place...
1. 'Birthday' Presents

Chapter One- Birthday Surprises  
  
  
  
"Oh, thank you Professor, Ororo, Logan! I've always wanted one of these!" Professor Xavier smiled smugly as he shot a glance at a disgruntle Logan. I knew he would like it Logan. Good game choice, Ororo. I'm sure he'll be pleased when he opens it, it is a perfect game for him Ororo tried not to look as smug as she watched the paper fly as Kurt unwrapped his 'birthday' presents. They were really celebrating the day he came to the Institute, so it was more of a one-year anniversary. Kurt was gazing fondly at the N'64 system they had bought for him, lying the box down with utmost caring. Kitty stepped forward, a small box clasped in her hand. "Um, like, yeah Kurt, here's your present. I hope you like it." Kurt took the gift from her, giving her a warm smile. "Thank you Kitty." Kitty shifted nervously and motioned for him to open it. Kurt had no problem in shredding the paper off of the poor defensless box and did so in amazing speed. He looked wide eyed as he held a little box in his hand, grazing the top of the box with the other. "Zelda. This looks fun, Katzchen! Thank you!" Kurt smiled sweetly and walked to Kitty and gave her a little hug, blushing furiously. All of the gifts had been opened except for one. The Professor looked on in dismay, templing his fingers.  
  
Ororo quickly grabbed the last gift and hid it behind her back before the present crazed Kurt could get his furry hands on it. Damn Kitty. Ororo had spent hours shopping at game stores for the perfect video game, something a swashbuckler like Kurt would love and spend countless *quiet* hours on. *Quiet* being the main word. Ororo, what are we to do now? The professor mumbled in her mind, aware that Kurt had given up looking for additional gifts. Ororo shrugged and walked out of the room, undoubtedly to go return the game. The professor also gave a sigh. It was no big deal, really...unless he made it one...  
  
When the party was over Kurt was up in his room and playing his new game console before you could blink, immersed deeply in the best game in the world, Zelda. If you passed his room you would be able to hear curses and yells, sure signs of someone becoming 'one' with the game. Many did walk past Kurt's room and many were scared, all but Kitty. Kitty happened to be intrigued by the curious sounds coming from the elf. She bought Zelda for Kurt because she knew he would love it, knowing the adults bought him the console. She phased her head through his door, blinking rapidly to get used to the darkness, the only light coming from the TV.... and Kurt's eyes. Kurt was indeed immersed in the game, wrapped in a complicated knot around his bedpost. His three fingered hands were perfectly adapted for the N'64 controller, fitting its plastic curves so naturally it was scary. Kitty smiled as Kurt growled as a small Link on the screen seemed to die once again, only to make Kurt try harder. His tail curled and uncurled, waving in the air. Kitty almost fell through the wall watching it, but quickly caught herself, shaking her head. He was really cute when he did that. ^-^  
  
Xavier beamed and wiped the sweat off his brow, admiring his masterpiece. A small slot had been built into the danger room's controls...just big enough for a N'64 cartridge to slide through. He pulled a blank gray wire from his pocket and inserted it into the slot, connecting it carefully with another. He pressed a few buttons and sat back, waiting for it to start up. In a moment scenery flashed across the Danger room, looking like the training room had been infested by a small village. Little people with green hats and tunics were scuttling about, and the only unoccupied location was a lone tree house, standing tall among the small huts. The professor's eyes crinkled as he smiled. Kurt would get a kick out of this...  
  
AN: Yes, I am obsessed with Zelda, the bestest-game-in-the-whole-wide-world- of-many-many-wannabee-games. 


	2. Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 2- Let the Games Begin!  
  
  
  
Kurt awoke with the familiar plastic of the N'64 controllers rubbing against his hands. He gave a groggy yawn when suddenly memories of the last night hit him like a train. He had beaten Ganondorf...Ganon, the hardest boss of the game. Last night. The. Game. Was. Over. "YES! JA, MESS WITH THE BEST AND YOU..." He threw the controller and started dancing, getting caught up in his twisted sheets and falling back onto the bed, laughing. "...DIE LIKE THE REST!" He lay looking at the ceiling for a minute, going over his wonderful Zelda experience. It was the perfect game in every way for him. Full of action and a light peppering of roguish romance, conflicted heroes to really bad bad guys, and the hero of the game himself had pointy ears. Kurt's smiled disappeared as he thought of the game which he had enjoyed over the three months it had taken him to beat it. Then it really hit him. The game was over. No more Zelda... Before he had time to mull over this painful thought his door burst open, revealing a indifferent Logan. "Professor wants us in the Danger Room, elf." Kurt reached for his image projector, groaning at the prospect of another early morning training session. "You don't need it, squirrel. Just follow me." Logan stopped in the middle of the door frame. "And bring that game."  
  
  
  
Logan and Kurt entered the training room's control room, the latter looking totally bewildered with a Zelda cartridge gripped in his hand. No one was there yet except for a *very* smug looking professor, templing his fingers in that aggravating way. "Kurt...How are you doing this morning? Would you please hand me that game?" Kurt gulped and reluctantly handed the professor the cartridge, wondering what he had done wrong... "Um, professor..." Xavier held up his hand and passed him a piece of paper, his smugness spreading out in little mental waves. Kurt gaped at the paper, reading it once and reading it again. "But...but how...and...Oh!" The professor slipped the cartridge into a little slot, motioning for Kurt to watch. He nimbly typed a few commands into a keyboard and sat back, templing his fingers patiently. Kurt gawked, waiting for *something* to happen. As if the room read his thoughts, a scenery flashed before his eyes...one he knew all too well...it was too good to be true. "Kokiri Forest...." Kurt's mouth dropped, his eyes widening. "Professor..." The professor smiled and started to wheel out of the room to fetch the others. "Kurt, please just call me Ganondorf."  
  
  
  
Kitty lounged back onto the couch, straightening her shirt. The professor had gathered everyone into the living room, and for some reason Kurt was so excited he looked fit to wet himself. "Like, what is going on? Please don't tell us we're in trouble...." Ororo tsked, smiling a rare smile. "Such guilty consciences, child. The professor said to wait for everyone to get here before he made the announcement." The professor nodded wisely, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. Kurt made a impatient whine and plopped onto the couch next to Kitty, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Scott and Jean entered the room, huffing. "I'm sorry, professor, but me and Jean were in the danger room and..." The professor sent Scott a quick mental warning. Shut up, Scott. You too, Jean. Not a word. They both just nodded dumbly and, seeing there were no vacant spots left, stood. "Kurt, I believe you had something to tell us..." The professor said, a hint of smile tinting his voice. Kurt, who was about to burst, happily ported in front of them, spreading out his paper. "Um...the professor has... well, ja..." Kurt looked at the professor in help, unable to voice the situation. The professor cleared his throat and wheeled in front of them, giving a warm smile to Kurt. "It seems I have done you a favor by preparing you an extensive danger room project," Everyone groaned. The professor held up his hand, asking for silence. "But I am sure you will find it to your liking. I have programmed the control settings to accommodate a Generiam Forty Two CTX Cartridge." Receiving Blank Stares he sighed and put it to basic terms. "Meaning you can play a video game as real life." This got a response. When the shouting and laughing had died down, Xavier motioned Kurt again. Go ahead Kurt. Kurt smiled nervously, showing his fangs. "Well, the professor has done me the favor of allowing me first choice, as you will..." They waited for him to continue. "And I chose Zelda..." They all gave cheers, which just fed onto Kurt's ego, giving his confidence. " The professor has been working on this for weeks, and he has picked a person for each role of the game," Anticipation filled the air, and Kurt was happy at the acceptance. Before he could roll off the names, they began shouting inquiries. One stood out to Kurt's ears, and to no surprise it was Kitty. "Like, who am I going to be? I hope I'm not that fairy, she's so like, annoying!"  
  
Kurt pointed a furry digit at Kitty, referring to the paper. "Katzchen...Zelda, Saria, Malon..." Kitty beamed, having no clue who these people were. "Evan...You get the role of the much abused castle guards and the Happy Mask Salesman." Evan opened his mouth to complain but was silenced by a sharp lance from Logan. "Logan-The happy running bunny hood guy and...King Zora." Logan nodded. "Rahne...Princess Ruto." He scrolled down the script, giving each mutant a role until there was one left, and he felt *very* apprehensive at the professor's decision for this particular role. Eating time, he skipped it, hoping she wouldn't notice or care. "Oh, ja, I'm Link." There were various 'of course' and 'big surprise' and everyone shuffled out towards the danger room, excited and wary of how this was going to turn out. He turned to follow them but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "What role do Ah Get, fuzzy?" Kurt cringed. Rogue. "Rogue..." He scrolled down the paper, hoping she would give up and leave him alone. "Hm? I do have a role, right?" Kurt grinned a fake grin and read off her name as it appeared on the list. "Rogue...Navi, the happy, cheery, ignorant fairy." Rogue cracked her knuckles. "I don't think so."  
  
  
  
AN: Ugh, I know, it was horribly boring. But now I get to start n the fun part! Oh yes, Kurtty fluff in the future! *jumps around* Review!!! 


	3. Waiting Games

Chapter Three- Waiting Games  
  
  
  
Put the watch on, Rogue. Rogue crossed her arms and looked defiant, flashing the professor a very unpleasant glare. "I don't wanna." The professor rolled his eyes heavenward and decided to give her another chance. Rogue, you will put the watch on as part of the danger session. Everyone else seems to be able to deal with their role, why be difficult? "BECAUSE AH DON'T WANT TO BE A FAIRY!" The professor frowned grimly and put his fingers to his temples. I hate it came to this Rogue, but we ARE going to have a danger room session today. You brought this upon yourself. Rogue felt her body go stiff as the professor forced her own limbs to strap the sports watch on her wrist. Almost instantly Rogue started to shrink...and shrink.... and shrink even more. I hope you are happy, Rogue. You will NOT take the morph watch off until the end of the session. The professor started to wheel out of the room when he added as an afterthought, "Be in the danger room in fifteen minutes."  
  
Rogue looked down at herself. "Wow..." the professor had really outdone himself. She was 6 inches tall thanks to the morph watch, and her skin was glowing like a lightbulb. She had wings growing out her back and she found that all she had to do was give a lazy flutter and she would be airborne. Even the fairy garb was to her liking as it was black and purple with little skull buttons. She fluttered over to her vanity to look at herself in the mirror. "Aw man...." So much for being the fairy of darkness... She looked like a lightbulb, shining brightly in the mirror. Although if she looked down at herself she could see her arms and legs and clothes all she could see in the mirror was a lightbulb with wings. "Damn."  
  
Fifteen minutes later a group of teenagers followed by a lightbulb with an attitude trooped into the transformed danger room, looking around in awe. The room was turned into a tree village, complete with a small pond with stepping stones and tree trunk tunnels. A few animated characters scuttled around doing their business while the group just huddled closer together, unsure of what to do. "I see you're impressed with the scenery." A gruff voice growled, making Rahne jump in fear into Jamie and suddenly the group was much bigger. A tall man with a hooked nose stood by a tree house, his leather suit blending grotesquely with his wan green skin. He had red hair and hooded eyes, and everyone could see the sword strapped to his back. All in all, an aura of evil hung around this man, and everyone was scared stiff. Everyone, that is, except for...  
  
"Hallo Professor!" Kurt shouted, waving to the intimidating figure known as Ganondorf. The whole group kind of sided away from him, unsure of what to do. The man stepped towards them. "It's quite all right," He said in a quaint manner, very much like the professor. "I'm glad to see you are ready for this practice. Now, if you will step over here..." Everyone hesitated except for Kurt, who bounded over to the man's side. "Here is your watch, Kurt. Please, put it on." The watch looked like it was to be crushed in the man's gargantuan hand as he handed it to Kurt, who strapped it on happily. Suddenly Kurt's body grew muscular and sinewy, as if he had been a warrior all of his life. His clothes melted and formed into a long green tunic with a leather belt strapped across the middle, forming a sort of skirt. White tights stretched across his legs and a strong pair of leather boots encased his feet. A long hat latched onto his head leaving only his bangs and a few locks in front of his ears dangling down. His transformation complete, he looked down at himself and was astonished...except for one thing. "Why am I still blue and furry?"  
  
  
  
"It is a glitch I couldn't fix, Kurt. A part of the person playing the role will be evident on the role itself, for example, Kitty will have her role's physique and knowledge but her own face will stay on the character. Watch." He motioned with his huge gloved hand for Kitty to step forward, and she didn't need much prodding. She was just as excited about this as Kurt was, and she couldn't wait to try it out herself. She hastily grabbed the watch from the professor's leathery hand and strapped it on, waiting for the change. Just like with Kurt, Kitty's clothes molded into a long flowing skirt, Her chest grew to her surprise and pleasure, and her hair grew to her back and was long and golden. After she was done, she was aware of all the eyes on her and blushed, bringing a gloved hand daintily to her mouth. "I will need these back now, Kurt and Kitty." They both looked at the professor in surprise, 'Link's' muscles tightened as he prepared for something and 'Zelda' just sat and looked like she was astonished (Like she does right before she's kidnapped in...every...single...GAME!! ARGH!). The professor gave a chuckle. "You are not ready gamewise for these forms. These morphs you are in are the adult forms and alas, you have a long way to go before you get these. I will have everyone's child watched ready by tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm sorry, no action again. This ought to be a long haul as I intend to put them through *every* stage of the game, and if the game took me three years this should take a few months. Three years is long, I know, but I HAD to have every single heart piece. I'll stop rambling now and try to type another chapter.  
  
Review! 


End file.
